1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system for localizing sports equipment. The invention also relates to a method for localizing sports equipment using such a system.
2) Description of the Prior Art
When playing a sport it is generally difficult to localize (exactly) an accessory required for that sport at a determined point in time. The localizing of sports equipment may however be desired in particular situations, for instance to track down articles of sports equipment lost during playing of the sport, or to be able to apply the rules of a sport in a more efficient manner. In golf for instance it is a frequent occurrence for a golf ball to be lost while the game is being played. Another example of where localization of articles of sports equipment may be desired is football. Since the so-called offside situation has been assessed heretofore wholly by human observation, wherein whether a football player is offside or not must be determined quickly and efficiently, a more perfect electronic observation can be desired instead of, or in addition to, human observation. In addition to the above mentioned sports and sports equipment, an electronic system for localizing articles of sports equipment is usually also a desirable addition when playing other types of sport, such as for instance tennis and (ice) hockey.
The term sports equipment should be interpreted broadly: this includes prima facie all objects, or even persons, required for playing a particular sport.
The invention has for its object to provide a system with which the location of an article of sports equipment can be determined at any time with great accuracy.